Untukmu, Dei
by minae cute
Summary: Deidara membenci Sasori, orang yang selalu mengusik kesenangannya, lalu kenapa dia mencari Sasori ketika tidak ada di sekitarnya ya? Entahlah?


Mei 2014

**Summary : **Deidara membenci Sasori, orrang yang selalu mengusik kesenangannya, lalu kenapa dia mencari Sasori ketika tidak ada di sekitarnya ya? Entahlah?

.

.

**Untukmu, Dei**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasoDei**

**Rated : M**

**Reques from Akasuna yuri-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorak-sorai bergemuruh memeriahkan suasana di Gedung Serba Guna SMA Konoha, hari ini akan diumumkan siapakah pemenang lomba kesenian sekolah yang karyanya akan diikutkan dalam lomba kesenian daerah, semua siswa yang mengikuti lomba begitu antusias menjadi pemenang, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dikuncir atas dan mempunyai poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Deidara Namikaze

Seorang pemuda dari keluarga berada yang sangat mencintai kesenian, baginya seni adalah hidupya, dia sering mengunjungi berbagai negara hanya untuk mengetahui perkembangan kerajinan tanah liat di negara itu, ya seni yang sedang digeluti Deidara adalah kerajinan tanah liat, dari tembikar, patung, hewan, semuanya dia pelajari. Hingga diapun mempunyai galeri di Mansionya yang tak membolehkan siapapun memasukinya termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Dan pemenang lomba kali ini adalah, Nami-

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sela seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memasuki area gedung dengan tergesa-gesa, "Bisakah karyaku mengikuti lomba ini?" Tanyanya berharap, pemuda itu tahu jika pengumpulan karya telah ditutup satu jam yang lalu, namun tak ada salahnya kan mencoba selama pemenang belum diumumkan? Oke, dia yang memotong ucapan MC yang ingin mengucapkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Huuuuuuuuu!" Sorak para peserta yang mengikuti loba itu.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat Akasuna?" Tanya Kakuzu selaku wali kelas Sasori.

"Gomen sensei, jembatan di dekat rumah saya putus hingga saya harus memutar menuju seberang jalan, lalu setelah saya naik angkot, malah angkot yang saya naiki pecah ban di jalan yang sepi, akhirnya saja harus berjalan kesini!" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah!" Gumam Kakuzu sembari mengelus kepala Sasori, "Kau sudah terlambat mengumpulkannya!" Serunya berharap siswanya mengerti akan ketepatan waktu.

"Tapi sensei, tak bisakah aku diberi kelonggaran?" Harapnya yang menginginkan mengikuti lomba itu.

"Baiklah aku akan berbicara dengan panitia yang lain dulu!" Ucap Kakuzu akhirnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sasori.

"Dasar penjilat, un!" Ejek Deidara pada Sasori.

"Aku bukan penjilat, Namikaze-san!" Elak Sasori, "Aku hanya mencoba meminta kelonggaran!" Jelasnya.

"Sama saja, un!" Gumam Deidara, "Kau hanya menunda kemenanganku, dan karyamu itu tak bisa menandingi karya berhargaku, un!" Ucapnya PD dengan memandang sebelah mata karya boneka yang terbuat dari kayu milik Sasori.

"Setidaknya tunggulah pemberitahuan dari juri dulu, Namikaze! Atau kau akan malu nantinya!" Ejek Sasori dan beranjak meninggalkan Deidara.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Para juri keluar dari tempat penjurian dengan membawa pengumuman mengenai pemenang lomba yang diserahkan pada sang MC.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ucap Hidan selaku MC di acara ini, "Semoga Jasin-sama memaafkan kita!" Doanya kemudian.

"Siapa pemenangnya?" Tanya semua peserta serempak.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah," ucapnya sambil membuka amplop yang berisi nama pemenangnya, "Sasori Akasuna dari kelas XII" lanjut Hidan.

"Bagaimana mungkin, bukankah dia terlambat, un?" Protes Deidara.

"Sebelumnya dia sudah mendaftarkan dirinya, Namikaze!" Jelas Kakuzu, "Penutupan satu jam berlaku bagi pendaftaran karyanya." Terangnya lagi.

"Tap-

"Keputusan juri tidak dapat diganggu gugat!" Sela Kakuzu memotong ucapan Deidara.

"Ini tidak adil!" Seru Deidara yang langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung serba guna.

"Dei!" Gumam Sasori lirih, bagaimanapun juga sebelum dia datang Hidan hampir saja menyebut Deidara sebagai juara, tapi apa boleh buat? Dirinya juga sangat ingin menjadi juara.

.

.

Galeri Deidara

Sepulang dari sekolah, Deidara langsung memasuki galerinya, disana terdapat beraneka karya yang telah di buatnya beberapa tahun ini. Tadinya jika menang, dia akan membuka galerinya pada publik, tapi impiannya direnggut begitu saja oleh Sasori, orang yang selalu mengusik kesenangannya selama ini.

Prang. Prang. Prang

Deidara memecahkan semua karya begitu saja, tidak peduli lagi dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa kalah darinya?" Geramnya kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "Jelas-jelas burung yang kubuat lebih berkelas daripada boneka kayu buatannya!" Bandingnya pada hasil karya mereka, "Ini benar-benar tak adil!" Keluhnya sembari duduk dilantai bersama karyanya yang berserakan dilantai, "Aku harus buat perhitungan dengannya!" Janjinya dengan seringaian licik.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

Sinar mentari memasuki sela-sela galeri, mengusik seorang pemuda yang tertidur dilantai yang berhiaskan pecahan karya tanah liatnya.

"Ngghh!" Gumamnya lirih dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan menyambut pagi, diedarkan matanya perlahan mengawasi sekelilingnya lalu, "Kuso!" Gerutunya yang menyadari dirinya tertidur di galeri. Deidara bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar yang berada di mansion utama.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik pintu laboraturium Kyuubi yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, karena penasaran dengan apa yang dlakukan kakaknya di pagi ini, dia pun berjalan mengendap memasuki laboratorium kakaknya itu.

Intip. Intip. Intip

'WHAT!' Teriaknya dalam hati sambil menutup mulut dan membelalakkan matanya lebar saat melihat aktivitas yang dilakukan kakaknya bersama seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang tergerai dengan dua garis disekitar hidungnya yang notabene merupakan musuh bebuyutan kakaknya sendiri, 'Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua melakukan senam pagi? Bukankah mereka musuh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Apa Kyuu-nii terbentur sesuatu?' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di kelapa Deidara, hingga diapun mulai pusing dan memilih untuk meninggalkan laboratorium kakaknya.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Dilangkahkan lagi kakinya dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang bergelayut tentang aktifitas yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya dan tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti lagi saat lagi-lagi didengarnya suara aneh, namun kali ini dari studio musik milik Naruto adiknya, karena penasaran dia pun mendekati studio milik adiknya itu.

Intip. Intip. Intip

'What the hell?' Teriaknya dalam hati dengan menutup mulutnya dan membelalakkan matanya lebar saat melihat, senam pagi yang dilakukan Naruto dengan pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam yang notabene merupakan rival abadi adiknya itu, 'Bagaimana mungkin Naru-chan yang polos melakukan senam pagi di saat dirinya baru menginjak kelas X, dengan pantat ayam lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kenapa Kyuu-nii dan Naru-chan melakukan itu dengan musuh mereka?' Gumamnya dalam hati fan langsung berlari meninggalkan studio musik milik adiknya.

Lari. Lari. Lari

Deidara terus berlari menuju Mansion utama dan langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan sapaan dari para maid yang dilewatinya.

Brak

Dibobraknya pintu kamar dan langsung menutupnya kencang.

Bruk

Dia pun melompat menuju kasur berukuran kingsize miliknya dan langsung membenamkan dirinya dibawah selimut tebalnya, pikirannya terus berputar dengan apa yang dilakukan kakak dan adiknya tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan itu dengan musuh mereka? Apa mereka sudah gila?" Gumam Deidara prustasi.

Deidara mencoba menutup matanya untuk menetralkan pikiranya, tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya seolah menyuruh Deidara menghampirinya, tak lupa dengan tubuh pemuda itu yang polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya.

"AKU GILA!" Teriaknya sinting, "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMIKIRIKAN SASORI TANPA BAJU DENGAN POSE MENGGUNDANG?" Teriaknya error tanpa disaring sama sekali.

"Berisik, Dei!" Ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba mengganggu aktifitas Deidara.

"Kyuu-nii, Naru-chan!" Panggil Deidara pada kedua saudara yang seenaknya memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Ya!" Sahut dua orang itu bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua kemari? Bukankah kalian sedang melaku-" Deidara pun menutup mulutnya sendiri mamotong perkataannya, 'Hampir saja aku keceplosan!' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, tebayyo" Geram Naruto pada kakak keduanya.

"Kenapa kau mengintip aktifitas pagi kami, hah?" Gertak Kyuubi tak lupa dengan semburat merah yang berada di pipinya karena malu membahas hal yang telah dilakukannya.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengintip kalian!" Sanggah Deidara, "Hanya saja suara aneh yang berasal dari ruang pribadi kalian membuatku penasaran!" Ujarnya membela diri.

"Suara?" Kyuubi dan Naruto berpandangan, "Bukannya ruang pribadi kami pribadi kami terdapat peredam suaranya?" Gumam mereka penasaran, "Bagaimana mungkin suara kami terdengar dari luar?" Tanya mereka entah pada siapa.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Deidara mengusik pikiran Kyuubi dan Naruto,

"Hm?" Gumam Naruto sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengangguk mempersikahkan Deidara bertanya.

"Bukankah kalian bermusuhan dengan para Uchiha? Bagaimana mungkin kalian melakukan senam pagi dengan mereka?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis, semakin kau membenci orang itu, semakin kau memikirkannya, kau akan selalu berusaha membuat orang itu kesal padamu. Saat tak ada dirinya disekitarmu, kau akan mencarinya, hingga membuatmu uring-uringan sendiri." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jadi jika tak ingin seperti kami, jangan sampai kau terlalu membenci seseorang karena bisa saja kau akan mencintainya!" Kesimpulan yang diambil Kyuubi sembarangan.

"Aku tak membenci orang secara berlebihan!" Elak Deidara.

"Lalu siapa Sasori?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Orang yang kau pikirkan tanpa baju dengan pose mengundang itu!" Ucap Naruto mengingat teriakan Deidara tanpa sensor sekalipun.

Pletak

"Kenapa kau menjitakku, baka?" Sinis Naruto pada kakak pertamanya.

"Karena kau bilaNg hal yang tak senonoh, baka!" Geram Kyuubi.

"Akukan hanya menguntip apa yang diteriakkan Dei-nii tadi!" Sanggah Naruto tak mau disalahkan.

Pletak

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Keluh Deidara merasakan sakit di keningnya.

"Karena kau berteriak dengan kata-kata tak senonoh di mansion utama, bagaimana nanti kalo tousan dan kasan dengar, hah?" Sentak Kyuubi.

Pletak. Pletak

"Hoi!" Ucap Kyuubi sinis karena dua adiknya menjitak jidatnya tanpa berperikekakaan dan langsung lari meninggalkannya.

"Tak perlu menjitak kami, hanya untuk mengingatkan hal itu kali!" Ucap Deidara yang berada dikamar mandi kamarnya dan Naruto yang berada di luar pintu kamarnya secara bersamaan.

"Dasar anak-anak itu!" Gumam Kyuubi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Deidara.

**Minae Cute**

Tiga hari kemudian

Deidara berjalan santai memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya, pikiranya terngiang pada ucapan Naruto beberapa hari lalu.

_Saat tak ada dirinya disekitarmu, kau akan mencarinya, hingga membuatmu uring-uringan sendiri._

Setidaknya hal inilah yang sedang dialami Deidara saat ini, setelah kejadian di gedung serba guna, Sasori tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, kemana dia sebenarnya?

"Namikaze!" Panggil sebuah suara mengganggu lamunan Deidara.

"Kakuzu-sensei?" ucap Deidara memanggil guru yang telah memanggilnya.

"Mari ikut denganku keruang kepala sekolah!" Ajak Kakuzu sembari berjalan didepan Deidara.

"Ada masalah apa sensei?" Tanya Deidara penasaran, 'Perasaan aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan, un?' Batinnya bingung.

"Kau akan tau setelah memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah!" Jawab Kakuzu singkat.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah Dwidara terus termenung memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pikirannya tertuju pada berbagai macam hal yang membentuk sebuah puzzle, dimulai dari tak berangkatnya Sasori tiga hari ini, Di panggil kepala sekolah tanpa merasa melakukan kesalahan dan pelaksanaan lomba kesenian daerah yang yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi.

'Apa semua hal itu berkaitan?' Pikir Deidara dalam hati.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya, tak terasa dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah ywng diketuk oleh Kakuzu.

"Masuk!" Perintah kepala sekolah singkat.

Kakuzu membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah di ikuti oleh Deidara di belakangnya.

"Duduklah!" Perintah kepala sekolah berambut biru tua dan bermuka seperti hiu pada kedua tamunya.

"Hai!" Ucap Kakuzu dan Deidara bersamaan sembari berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di depan meja kepala sekolah yang ada tulisan 'Kisame'.

"Ada perlu apa bapak memanggil kami?" Tanya Kakuzu penasaran, dirinya juga tidak tau maksud sang kepala sekolah memqnggil dirinya dan Deidara.

"Ini mengenai lomba kesenian daerah yang akan dimulai dua hari lagi!" Ucap Kisame memulai pembicaraannya, "Sudah tiga hari ini Akasuna yang merupakan pemenang lomba kesenian sekolah tidak memasuki sekolah tanpa keterangan," ungkapnya membicarakan Sasori, "Untuk berjaga-jaga kami sebagai panitia lomba sekolah menunjuk Namikaze menjadi pengganti perwakilan sekolah jika Akasuna tidak hadir." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa saya sensei" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Karena kamu adalah juara dua dalam lomba kesenian sekolah!" Jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"Bagaimana Namikaze, apa kau bersedia?" Harap Kisame cemas.

"Akan saya pikirkan dahulu sensei," ucap Deidara dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Saya permisi dahulu!" Pamitnya sambil membungkuk dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, dia begitu bingung dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya kali ini.

Deidara POV

Bukankah aku harusnya senang dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kisame sensei tadi, bahwa burung tanah liatku bisa mengikuti perlombaan jika Sasori tak masuk, tapi kenapa aku tak suka dengan hal itu?

Bagaimana pun juga aku hanya jadi pengganti Sasori jika orang itu tak nampak dalam lomba, sama saja aku hanya diberi harapan palsu, un.

Apa aku harus menemuinya? Memastikan apakah dia bisa menjadi perwakilan sekolah atau tidak un? Seperinya harus!

Yosh, sudah kuputuskan menemuinya, un.

End Deidara POV

Deidara beranjak dari atap sekolah menuju ruang TU sekolahnya, sudah diputuskan jika dia akan menemui Sasori sepulang sekolah, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin digantung seperti ini, menjadi orang kedua sungguhlah menyebalkan.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Permisi!" Ucapnya setelah mengetuk pintu ruang TU.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Hidan sang petugas TU.

"Bolehkah saya meminta data siswa yang bernama Sasori Akasuna?" Tanya Deidara penuh harap.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa membocorkan data siswa pada pihak lain!" Terang Hidan.

"Tapi ini untuk sekolah! Saya hanya ingin memastikan kenapa Sasori Akasuna tidak masuk, lagipula bukankah dia perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba kesenian daerah?" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah aku carikan datanya dulu!" Ucap Hidan yang langsung membuka komputer dan mencari data Sasori.

'Yes!' Batin Deidara riang.

"Alamat Sasori Akasuna berada di desa pojok, gang sempit Rt 5 Rw 3 no.10 jalan Cinta!" Ungkap Hidan memberitahukan alamat Sasori, "Semoga Janshin-sama membantumu!" Doanya kemudian.

"Trimakasih, sensei!" Ucap Deidara dan langsung meninggalkan ruang TU.

.

.

.

Teng. Teng. Teng

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Deidara berjalan perlahan dengan membawa alamat Sasori.

"Bagaimana caranya aku kesana?" Gumamnya bingung, "Kenapa motor sport ku harus diservise sekarang?" Rutuknya karena tak membawa kendaraan saat berangkat sekolah.

Tiiiinnnn. Tiiiiinnnnnnn

Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan Deidara, di tengokkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat sebuah mobil Rusa berhenti dihadapannya, dengan kaca penumpang yang terbuka menampakkan seorang penumpang yang dikenalnya.

"Kyuu-nii!" Panggil Deidara pada penumpang itu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"Ayo pulang bersama, bukankah motormu sedang diservice?" Ajak Kyuubi pada adiknya.

"Aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu!" Tolak Deidara.

"Kemana? Kami akan mengantarmu!" Bujuk Itachi yang berada di kursi kemudi.

"Tapi!" Gumam Deidara binggung, 'Masak aku jadi obat nyamuk mereka?' Batinnya tak menyetujui tawaran Itachi.

Kriet

Tiba-tiba pintu penumpang belakang terbuka dan turunlah Naruto dari dalam mobil menghampiri Deidara.

"Ayolah Dei-nii!" Paksa Naruto dan menarik lengan Deidara memasuki mobil yang juga ada Sasuke didalamnya.

"Aku mau kesana sendiri!" Pekik Deidara yang tak menyetujui pemaksaan adiknya.

"Mau naik apa, Angkot?" Ketus Sasuke menghadapi kelakuan calon kakak iparnya.

"Sudahlah keriput, ayo jalan!" Perintah Kyuubi yang tak mendengar protesan dari adiknya, "Alamatnya?" Pinta Kyuubi mengarahkan tangannya meminta kertas alamat pada Deidara.

"Nih!" Ucap Deidara sembari menaruh kertas alamat pada tangan Kyuubi.

Satu jam kemudian

"Sudah sampai!" Ucap Itachi membuyarkan kesunyian didalam mobil.

"Kau yakin?" Gumam Kyuubi tak percaya jika mereka sudah sampai, "Mana rumahnya?" Gerutunya karena tak ada rumah di depanya, hanya ada pabrik dan sebuah vulkanisir ban yang terlihat.

"Gang sempit yang berada diantara dua bangunan itu!" Tunjuk Sasuke pada gang sempit didepan mereka.

"Kau yakin, Teme?" Tukas Naruto tak yakin dengan apa yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Kita buktikan saja, Dobe!" Balas Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu mobil diikuti oleh Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Setelah mereka semua turun kaki mereka melangkah menelusuri gang sempit yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh montor, itu pun tidak bisa dipakai untuk papasan, harus ada yang mengalah.

'Aku masih tak yakin dengan apa yang ditunjuk Uchiha brothers, tapi tak apalah, mungkin saja benar!' Pikir Deidara dalam hati.

Kini sampailah mereka pada sebuah rumah sederhana, namun tampak asri dengan halaman yang tak terlalu luas yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Terlihat pula seorang pemuda berambut merah, berwajah baby face yang sedang bercocok taman, wajah yang tak asing untuk Deidara.

"Akasuna?" Panggil Deidara pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Namikaze?" Seru Sasori menoleh keatas melihat Deidara, "Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hal itu tak penting!" Gumam Deidara, "Kenapa kau tak masuk selama tiga hari? Bukankah dua hari lagi kau mengikuti lomba kesenian daerah?" Desaknya beruntun.

"Nenekku sakit, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya!" Jawab Sasori dengan wajah pilu.

"Kau tak membawanya kerumah sakit?" Tanya Deidara.

"Jangankan kerumah sakit, biaya untuk kehidupan sehari-hari saja susah, untuk sekolah pun aku mengandalkan beasiswa," Sasori menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk menghela napas, "Tadinya unag yang didapat dari menjuarai lomba daerah akan aku gunakan untuk mengobati nenekku, tapi beliau sudah tumbang duluan, aku hanya bisa mengobatinya dengan tanaman herbal seadanya." Aku Sasori dan menunjukkan tanaman herbal yang dipetiknya dari pekarangan.

"Dimana nenekmu?" Tanya Deidara merasa iba, 'Ternyata kehidupan Sasori begitu rumit!' Lirih batinnya.

"Baa-chan sedang tidur dikamar!" Seru Sasori yang langsung menuntun para tamunya menemui neneknya.

Itachi yang merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran segera memeriksa keadaan nenek berambut perak yang terbaring lemas ditempat tidur, mengecek nadinya, pernafasan dan sebagainya, lalu dia langsung mengambil HPnya menelpon seseorang.

Tut. Tut

'Moshi moshi' terdengar suara dari seberang mengangkat telpon Itachi.

"Segera kirimkan ambulance ke alamat desa pojok, gang sempit Rt 5 Rw 3 no.10 jalan Cinta!" Perintahnya memeberikan alamat rumah Sasori, membuat Sasori membelalakkan matanya tak mengerti kenapa Itachi mengirim ambulance kemari.

'Baiklah, kami akan segera mengirim kesana!' Seru suara dari seberang dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon.

"Nenekmu harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit, jika tidak nyawanya tak akan tertolong!" Info Itachi sebelum Sasori menanyakan apa-apa padanya.

"Tid-

"Percayalah, dia seorang mahasiswa kedokteran!" Sela Kyuubi saat Sasori hendak protes.

"Tenanglah Sasori!" Hibur Deidara sambil menepuk pundak Sasori menenangkan.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya Sasori terkejut nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh Deidara.

"Sasori,,,, kau juga boleh memanggilku Deidara!" Saran Deidara.

"De-Deidara!" Panggil Sasori terbata.

"Tundalah acara romantis kalian!" Sinis Sasuke, "Bisa-bisanya pacaran saat keadaan genting seperti ini!" Sindirnya sarkastik.

Bletak

"Kenapa kau menjitakku, dobe?" Rengek Sasuke karena belahan jiwanya memberi jitakan kasih sayang.

"Biarkan mereka senang sedikit, teme!" Tunjuk Naruto pada SasoDei.

Whiu. Whiu. Whiu

Terdengar suara sirine ambulance memecahkan keributan antara SasuNaru, Itachi segera keluar dan mendapati berapa orang berbaju putih membawa tandu berada didepan rumah.

"Masuklah!" Perintah Itachi dan diikuti oleh orang berbaju putih itu dan menaruh nenek Chiyo kedalam tandu dan membawanya kerumah sakit, diikuti oleh SasoDei yang ikut di mobil ambulance dan ItaKyuu serta SasuNaru yang menaiki mobil Itachi.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Enam pemuda berparas tampan sedang berkumpul di depan pintu besar yang terdapat lampu berwarna merah diatasnya, mereka sama-sama menantikan operasi yang dilakukan nenek Chiyo didalam sana, dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah mereka.

"Tenanglah Sasori, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Hibur Deidara sembari memijit pelan pundak Sasori menenangkan, entah mengapa dirinya tak lagi membenci Sasori, orang yang selalu mengusik kesenangannya, perasaan bencinya lenyap begitu saja tak terbekas.

"Tapi dia keluargaku satu-satunya, Dei!" Gumam Sasori, "Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya!" Lirihnya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Setahuku obat herbal yang kau pakai bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita nenekmu, hanya saja perawatan medis tetaplah dibutuhkan," ujar Itachi menerangkan analisisnya, "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu, lebih baik berdoalah agar nenekmu sembuh!" Saranya dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sasori pertanda menyetujui ucapannya.

Ting

Enam pemuda berparas tampan menoleh ke arah pintu saat terdengar suara lampu mati tanda operasinya berakhir.

Kriet

"Bagaimana keadaan baa-chan, dok?" Tanya Sasori pada dokter yang keluar dari pintu ruang operasi.

"Keadaannya sudah normal, beruntung beliau segera dibawa kemari!" Ucap dokter wanita muda berambut hitam panjang bername tag Hinata.

"Bisakah saya menemuinya, dok?" Harap Sasori.

"Bisa, setelah beliau pindah kekamarnya," ujar dokter Hinata, "Baiklah saya permisi dulu!" Pamitnya dan pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari keenam pemuda tampan disana.

**Minae Cute**

Dua hari kemudian

Keadaan nenek Chiyo sudah berangsur membaik, meski terlihat sangat lelah.

"Bagaimana keadaan baa-chan?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Baa-chan baik-baik saja, bukankah kau harus menghadiri lomba kesenian daerah?" Tanya nenek Chiyo mengingatkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan baa-chan sendirian?" Gumam Sasori tak ingin meninggalkan neneknya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjaganya, un!" Saran Deidara yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruang rawat nenek Chiyo.

"Tap-

"Pergilah! Baa-chan akan baik-baik saja!" Sela nenek Chiyo, menyuruh Sasori untuk mengikuti lomba.

"Baiklah, baa-chan!" Ucap Sasori dan berpamitan pada nenek Chiyo dan Deidara.

Sepeninggalan Sasori, nenek Chiyo menatap Deidara dengan intens seakan ada yang mau ditanyakan tapi diurungkannya.

"Ada apa, baa-chan?" Tanya Deidara pada nenek Chiyo yang merasa canggung diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasori?" Tanya nenek Chiyo to the point.

"Uhuk!" Deidara tersedak oleh liurnya sendri, "Nenek bicara apa?" Gumamnya malu-malu.

"Ayolah jangan malu-malu, kalian berdua cocok!" Rayu nenek Chiyo tersenyum tulus.

"Baa-chan!" Elak Deidara bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jagalah dia untuk baa-chan," pinta nenek Chiyo, "Selama ini dia selalu merawat nenek yang renta ini, tak pernah membuka dirinya pada dunia luar, dan saat ada kau disisinya, dia terlihat menikmati hidupnya, baa-chan mohon jagalah dia!" Harap nenek Chiyo.

"Baiklah baa-chan, tapi jangan berbicara seolah akan pergi jauh, aku tak suka!" Rajuk Deidara.

"Ya!" Jawab nenek Chiyo singkat.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Kriet

"Baa-

"Stttt, diamlah baa-chan sedang tidur!" Bisik Deidara.

Sasori pun berjalan menuju keranjang nenek Chiyo dan memastikan keadaanya, dia pun tersenyum simpul melihat wajah damai neneknya, tak biasanya neneknya terseyum dalam tidur, mungkinkah itu karena keberadaan Deidara disini? Entahlah!

"Dei, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" Ajak Sasori meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tapi," ucap Deidara ragu.

"Sebentar saja, Dei!" Bujuk Sasori.

"Baiklah un!" Deidara akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Sasori.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju taman Rumah Sakit dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang.

"Ada apa un?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

Sasori merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan piala kemenangannya dalam lomba kesenian daerah, "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Deidara!" Ucapnya sambil memberikan piala itu pada Deidara.

"Hah?" Seru Deidara bingung.

"Aku tau Dei ini telat empat hari, ulang tahunmu tanggal 5 mei bukan? Setidaknya terlambat daripada tak mengucapkannya sama sekali, hehehe!" Ucap Sasori canggung.

"Arigatou!" Ungkap Deidara berterimakasih.

Mereka berduapun terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga tak terasa bahwa wajah mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan

Cup

Mereka saling bertukar ciuman hangat, penuh kasih yang menyalurkan perasaan mereka hingga,

"Ehem!" Terdengar suara deheman membuyarkan suasana romantis SasoDei dan merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan perasaan canggung.

"Ikutlah, baa-chan mencari kalian!" Ajak Sasuke yang ditugaskan mencari SasoDei dan orang yang telah mengganggu ciuman mereka.

"Ya!" Jawab SasoDei bersamaan.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Deidara hendak berjalan menuju ruangan nenek Chiyo.

Greb

"Ada apa?" Tanya Deidara melihat tangannya dipegang oleh Sasori.

Sasori merogoh tasnya kembali dan membelikan miniatur pemuda berambut pirang panjang, dikuncir atas dengan poni menutupi sebelah mata berwarna aquamarine, yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Untukmu, Dei!" Ucap Sasori memberikan boneka itu pada Deidara.

"Ini!" Tunjuk Deidara pada miniatur pemuda yang diberikan Sasori.

"Ya, miniatur wajahmu, Dei!" Ujar Sasori, "Gomen hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk kado ulang tahunmu!" Keluhnya merasa orang yang tak berguna.

Grab

Deidara pun memeluk Sasori tanpa peringatan, "Arigatou!" Serunya tulus.

"Aishiteru, Dei!" Ungkap Sasori sembari membalas pelukan Deidara.

"Mo aishiteru, Sasori!" Balas Deidara tersenyum tulus.

Cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis,

semakin kau membenci orang itu,

semakin kau memikirkannya,

kau akan selalu berusaha membuat orang itu kesal padamu,

Ketika tak ada dirinya disekitarmu,

kau akan mencarinya,

hingga membuatmu uring-uringan sendiri.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ulang tahun untuk Deidara, walau sudah lewat empat hari dari waktunya,, gomen,, moga tidak mengecewakan.

Sebenarnya reques fict SasoDei dari bulan februari, tapi Nae baru buatkan sekarang,, gomennya #bungkuk-bungkuk kepala,,

Sekian dan terimakasih

.

.

**Owari**

Ruang rawat nenek Chiyo

"Sampai kapan mereka terus berpeukan disana?" Gerutu Kyuubi yang melihat SasoDei masih berpelukan ditaman yang terlihat dikamar rawat.

"Sudahlah Kyuu, biarkan adikmu bermesraan dulu!" Seru Itachi yang memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang punggungnya.

"Kau apa-apaan keriput!" Geram Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

"Sebentar saja!" Rajuk Itachi manja dan Kyuubi pun hanya bisa diam menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

"Dobe~" Rayu Sasuke yang ingin memeluk pacarya seperti yang dikakukan anikinya.

"Jangan harap, Teme!" Hardik Naruto yang menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang mendekatinya, "Kau aja tak berhasil membawa Dei-nii kesini!" Gerutunya sebal.

"Tap-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Teme!" Sela Naruto sarkastik.

"Dasar anak muda!" Ucap nenek Chiyo yang merasa menjadi obat nyamuk diantara pasangan muda yang sedang kasmaran.

.

.

.

**The end**


End file.
